kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve
Steve, often called Steve The Trooper, is a Red Pikmin that lives with his sister Olivia in an alternate dimension known as the "Steve Dimension". He is also the son of Louie and the brother of Noah. Original 2012 plans What follows is the original plans set by Peter back in 2012 for his series "Steve the Trooper". This was cancelled but laid the foundation of the character's backstory. Steve The Trooper is a red pikmin that first appeared on YouTube (shown in the Pilot Episode) that was once a leaf red pikmin. Steve is also the star of the Steve The Trooper show. Steve keeps getting bugged by Louie about him being Steve's father. This ends when Steve looks in the Steveistoric Mine (named after Steve's godparent) and sees his and Ripster's family tree portrait. Steve's real dad is called Steveinsons. Steve's rival has not been decided yet but there is a chance its Mr. R Bulborb. History Background Steve was born on April 8th 2000, one year after his brother Noah, and their sister, Olivia, was born 2 years later. In 2010, Steve attempted to carry the corpse of a Fiery Blowhog back to an Onion. This made him gain sudden popularity from the other Pikmin, and was seen as a trooper, earning him the nickname "Steve the Trooper". Steve fought Emperor Bulblax and the Bulblax family sometime later, and wiped out the majority of Bulblaxes and hostile Bulborbs. Classic Kirby Two years later, in 2012, Steve became friends with Wenlock and Mandeville. After learning Emperor Bulblax had survived their previous encounter, Steve broke down a gate and confronted him with Wenlock and Mandeville. Steve saved Joe from being eaten, and then defeated Emperor Bulblax. and also befriended Gruffalo Dawson. A year later, Steve and Olivia decided to go shopping, and asked Mayor R Bulborb for permission to do this. Trooper Village Stories Steve and Olivia met Luke, Joseph, and Crimson after they traveled to their village through a portal. They mistook Mayor R Bulborb for their counterpart of him. Initially meeting as enemies, Steve and Olivia decide to become allies to the Pikmin and Bulborbs from Trooper Village. Steve was killed in the finale by Cyber Captain Olimar, who stabbed both him and Olivia in front of Noah. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Steve was brought back to life when Doc Kermit Frogglegg reversed the August 29 deaths by time traveling to August 28th 2018 and preventing Dadsuki from killing Minako Aino. Trivia * Steve is the first main protagonist of Peter's shows. * Steve used to be a very popular Internet Meme. Category:Characters Category:Classic Kirby Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Living Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Classic Kirby Origins Characters Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Alternate Versions of Characters Category:Original Pages Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Main Characters Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Revived Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Former Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Steve's Family Category:Characters created in 2011 Category:Killed by Cyber Captain Olimar Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie Characters Category:Diary Of A Pink Pikmin Characters Category:Living Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Living Characters from Season 1 Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Main Protagonists